


【诺乐/娜乐】N的三次方-后续

by XianweitangZhuanjia



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianweitangZhuanjia/pseuds/XianweitangZhuanjia
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le, Na Jaemin/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 12





	【诺乐/娜乐】N的三次方-后续

  
-如果说开始即错误，那么就让这个错误永远进行下去吧...-

自从李帝努和罗渽民摊牌后，两人便开始了“辰乐争夺战”，总是以自己的方式在钟辰乐面前刷着存在感。

  
李帝努喜欢吸猫，可喜爱猫咪的他却对猫毛过敏，每次靠近自家的猫咪还需要提前吃过敏药，但钟辰乐就不一样了，他是他唯一不过敏的猫咪，而且他身上总是带着奶香味，像只小奶猫一样令人沉醉。他总是喜欢撸他不甚柔软的发丝，从头顶一直撸到发尾，然后顺势捏捏他的脖颈，再摸摸他的下巴，更喜欢将他整个人搂在怀里，埋头汲取他身上的味道。他知道钟辰乐怕痒，却总是喜欢挠他痒痒，他东躲西藏的样子分外可爱。有时还能收取一些小福利，收获一只主动撞到怀中的小猫咪。

  
罗渽民对于爱意的表达从来都是最直接的，他喜欢BOBO，也喜欢肢体接触。钟辰乐对于韩国小男生之间的黏糊感表示很不解，但却无法抗拒罗渽民的接触，每当他拒绝他接近时，他总是摆出一副委屈的表情，让人心软。

  
钟辰乐喜欢看电影，但最近李帝努和罗渽民不知为何总爱拉着他在晚上看，导致他总会在情节过半时开始感到困顿，今天也不例外。李帝努将迷迷糊糊的他搂进怀里，慢了一拍的罗渽民只能狠狠地瞪了一眼李帝努，却不敢轻举妄动，怕会吵醒钟辰乐。

  
“辰乐，醒醒。我们先洗漱，一会回房间睡好不好？”电影最后的演职人员名单早已播放完毕许久，但两人看着钟辰乐天使般的睡颜，有些舍不得叫醒他。见他揉着眼睛，摇摇晃晃地往房间走着，罗渽民连忙上前扶住他。“你去洗澡吧，我来照顾辰乐。”李帝努看着空了的双手，耸了耸肩。算了，反正他刚刚已经撸过小猫咪了，他就大度地让让他的竹马吧。却在从浴室出来后看到手机的一瞬间跳了脚。

  
"辰乐邀请我今晚一起睡，帝努晚安，好梦哦 ✪ε✪"欠揍的颜文字让李帝努顶了顶腮，看来他还是低估了罗渽民。

  
另一边的罗渽民将挤好牙膏的牙刷递到钟辰乐手中，看着他闭着眼睛机械般地刷着牙，凑近他的耳边：“辰乐呀，我们今晚一起睡好吗？”见钟辰乐点了点头，帮他擦了擦脸，在他躺进被窝，留出身边的空位时，罗渽民掏出手机给隔壁的李帝努发了一条信息，然后带着得逞般的笑意躺上床，将一旁的小可爱搂进怀中，满足地闭上了眼。

-

钟辰乐和李帝努将代表他们的组合参加秋季偶像运动会，而他们将参与的项目则是男子组的团体射箭。

  
“啊...可是我是黑洞诶...”得知消息后的钟辰乐鼓起了双颊，怕自己会在比赛中拖了后腿。罗渽民捏了捏他的小脸，让小河豚鱼顿时漏了气：“没关系啊，我会教你的。我相信辰乐一定可以的。“

  
“我可以...”一旁李帝努的声音却被无情地淹没。他也会射箭啊...也可以教辰乐啊...而且他们还是一组…

  
练习过程中，罗渽民紧紧贴着钟辰乐，状似一本正经地纠正着他的姿势，却在他一脸认真时，将脸靠近，欲BOBO他的脸颊。“渽民哥别闹，痒～”钟辰乐缩着脖子避开，却在下一秒笑得直不起身。原是罗渽民接过了他手中的弓箭欲示范给他看，帅气的脸庞此刻却摆着奇怪的表情，令他忍俊不禁。“辰乐，怎么了？”并没有觉得什么不对的样子更让钟辰乐笑出了两团可爱的红晕。

  
被遗忘了的李帝努黑着脸看着两人的互动，咬了咬牙，心中暗恨：罗渽民，算你狠。

  
“李帝努选手在总比分打平的情况下，最后一箭射出了十环的好成绩，赶超对手赢得胜利。恭喜！”主持人的话音刚落，钟辰乐便朝着李帝努跑去，一头扑进他怀中：“帝努哥，你好棒啊！”

  
“哇啊！”李帝努放下了手中的弓箭，在钟辰乐的惊呼中，将他拦腰抱起转了个圈表达自己的喜悦。

  
休息的过程中，钟辰乐的喜悦迟迟未散去，和李帝努嬉戏打闹着，更是被李帝努猛地从身后架起双臂举起。两人的有爱相处都被场内的粉丝用手机拍摄了下来传到网上，刷着推特看到这些饭拍的罗渽民，扔了手机，独自在宿舍生着闷气。

-

11月22日是钟辰乐18周岁的生日，这些年，李帝努和罗渽民见证着他从一个小小的奶团子长成了高大帅气的成年人，但在他们心中他依旧还是初见时那个带着可爱的猫咪笑容的小少年。为了让他们的珍宝能拥有一个难忘的生日，李帝努和罗渽民早早便准备起了一切，但李帝努却因为有行程而无法陪钟辰乐度过完整的生日。

  
衣服上和脸上沾染的奶油让钟辰乐感到不适，他决定先洗个澡。听着哗哗的水声，罗渽民突然坐不住了，一想到钟辰乐从今日起便成年了，他的心就有些火热。他悄悄地打开了浴室的门，进到雾气环绕的浴室内。钟辰乐正背对着他在洗头，视线滑过他光滑的背脊，紧致的翘臀还有修长的双腿。钟辰乐很瘦，但皮肤下依旧覆盖着一层薄薄又匀称的肌肉。罗渽民舔了舔唇，赤着脚跨进浴缸内。

  
钟辰乐正洗着头，但新换的洗发水的泡沫量却出人意料得多，没有掌握好用量的他正被流下的泡沫侵袭着双眼。正当他闭着双眼摸索着挂在一旁的毛巾时，一只拿着毛巾的手替他拭去了眼前的泡沫。他眯着眼转过头，便看到罗渽民不知何时站在了他身后：“哥，你怎么进来了。”罗渽民一言不发，环过钟辰乐的腰轻吻着他的后颈，扔了毛巾的手顺着钟辰乐的腹肌慢慢下滑。

  
“哥，你别这样。唔...”

  
罗渽民的手握住钟辰乐的性器上下套弄：“辰乐硬了呢，看来辰乐对我也不是没感觉呢。”“哈...别...”钟辰乐很快便在罗渽民的安抚之下缴了械。他终于松了口气，以为罗渽民要放过他时，罗渽民却将沾染了他精液的手移至他的穴口来回蹭着，不安感让钟辰乐欲躲开，却被罗渽民紧紧揽住了腰动弹不得。

  
罗渽民将手指缓缓探入他的穴道，体内的异物感让钟辰乐皱紧了眉头：“哥，我难受...你不要这样...”“辰乐乖，一会就不难受了。”怕弄疼了钟辰乐，罗渽民耐心地用手指在穴道内做着扩张，另一只手再次握住钟辰乐有些疲软的性器来回撸动着。

  
“啊...”双重的刺激让钟辰乐不禁呻吟出声，也让身后的罗渽民大口粗喘着。他的头发和衣服早已被淋湿，正湿漉漉地黏在身上，透出锻炼良好的身躯，显得分外性感，但这时谁也顾不得欣赏这一幕。他放开钟辰乐开始脱起自己的衣服，罗渽民并不怕钟辰乐临阵脱逃，因为他知道到了现在这一步，钟辰乐需要他...

  
果然，钟辰乐转过头看了眼罗渽民，面色潮红有些难耐：“渽民哥...”这一眼看得罗渽民又硬了几分，他将钟辰乐的双手撑在墙上，然后撅起他的屁股，将自己发涨的性器缓缓推入钟辰乐的小穴。穴道被撑大填满的感觉让钟辰乐难受极了，但他还是咬紧了自己的下唇，努力让自己尽快适应起来。

  
罗渽民知道钟辰乐此刻一定不太好受，因为自己的性器正被他牢牢地夹着：“辰乐乖，放松一些。”他将手伸到钟辰乐的嘴中，“别咬自己，要是疼的话你就咬我。”他一下又一下地舔舐亲吻着钟辰乐的背脊，揉搓着他胸前的茱荑，直到感觉到压力变小，他才开始渐渐抽动起来。

  
重重的撞击带来阵阵的快感，让钟辰乐不禁昂起头：“嗯啊...”几番抽插后，罗渽民抽出自己的性器，翻过钟辰乐面对着他，抬起他的一条腿，再次插入，而后凑近，交换了两人之间第一个真正意义上的吻。

  
“辰乐，你喜欢我吗？我真的好喜欢好喜欢你。”

  
炙热的吻和下身猛烈的撞击让钟辰乐有些腿软。罗渽民捞住下滑的钟辰乐，一把抱起，堵住浴缸的下水处，将他放到浴缸中，而后分开他的双腿，开启新一轮的征程。

  
罗渽民还不忘在钟辰乐的身上种下一颗又一颗的草莓，钟辰乐的皮肤很白，很轻易便能留下印记。他也总爱抓自己的脖子，留下一道道的红痕，没个几天绝不会散去。罗渽民满意地看着自己的杰作，想着这些只属于他的印记将留在钟辰乐的身上好几天，他便兴奋无比，更是用力地向前推动了几分：“辰乐，生日快乐，恭喜你成年。”

  
“嗯哈...慢点...”  
“哈…”

  
哗哗的水声和旖旎的一切被折返回来拿东西的李帝努听了个一清二楚，他阴沉着脸，手紧紧握住浴室的门把手，大力到手上的青筋都突出跳动着，就在让人以为他会冲进去的时候他却突然笑了，转身离开了宿舍。

-

晚归的李帝努连包都没有放下便跑到了钟辰乐的房间，他关上门扣上门锁，然后俯身抱住床上的钟辰乐。带着些许凉意的身体让被罗渽民折腾累了的钟辰乐微微抖了抖，困顿地睁开眼，却发现是李帝努：“哥你回来了？”

  
“嗯...辰乐，你讨厌我吗？”李帝努不同以往的低沉语气吓了钟辰乐一跳，以为他发生了什么事，立马清醒过来，吃力地撑起身体：“怎么可能？！哥你怎么了？”

  
李帝努阴郁地看向钟辰乐，轻轻抚过他的头发：“那你为什么总看不到我对你的爱，却和渽民做那种事？”钟辰乐顿时大惊：“哥你都知道了？”李帝努并没有回答他，却忽然勾起了唇角：“不过没关系，辰乐也和我做就行了。”

  
“什么？！唔...”还未等钟辰乐明白他话中的意思，嘴便被李帝努堵住，微凉的手伸进了他的睡衣，“哥，你等等！”钟辰乐欲推开李帝努解他扣子的手，却被他误以为是拒绝。他的推拒让李帝努怒上心头，动作不再温柔，他粗暴地扯开钟辰乐的衣服，扣子崩了一地。钟辰乐的身上到处都是罗渽民留下的痕迹，李帝努红了眼，低头用力吮吸那些红痕，重新覆盖上自己的印记。

  
钟辰乐挣扎着，却被李帝努压住，脱下了裤子拽住双腿长驱直入。“啊！”虽然刚结束了一场情事不久，但李帝努没有任何前戏的动作还是让他疼出了眼泪。钟辰乐的眼泪仿佛给了李帝努当头一棒，猛然清醒，他明明发过誓绝不会再让钟辰乐哭。看着被他压在身下狼狈的人，终于反应过来自己都干了些什么。他俯下身温柔地吻去他的眼泪：“对不起，辰乐，我只是...我只是太爱你了。”然后一下又一下轻轻地啄着钟辰乐的唇，身下动作却不停。

  
疼痛感逐渐淡去的钟辰乐渐渐停止了哭泣，他并非不喜欢李帝努，只是刚才的他令他感到陌生又害怕。此时李帝努又变回了他所熟悉的那个温柔的他，双眼中的情谊让钟辰乐不禁搂住他的脖子。李帝努因他的回应兴奋地加快了身下的动作，顶得钟辰乐变了声：“嗯啊...”

  
他坏心地在他耳边低语：“嘘...轻一点哦，渽民可在隔壁呢...”惊得钟辰乐忙捂住自己的嘴巴：“嗯哈...”可呻吟声依旧透过手指漏了出来。

  
李帝努得逞般地笑了，其实他知道罗渽民根本不会听到什么，因为他在离开之前，偷偷在他的水杯里放了一粒安眠药，想必此刻他正在做他的美梦吧...

  
“啊...我要射了。”快感不停侵袭着钟辰乐，他感觉自己快要高潮，可李帝努却用手指堵住了他的龟头，不让他射出。他可怜巴巴地看向李帝努，却只得到了对方的一句话：“叫声哥哥我就放过你。”

  
“嗯啊，Jeno欧巴你放过乐乐吧，乐乐快不行了。”钟辰乐主动亲上李帝努的唇，软软地求饶着，终于获得了他的“宽恕”，射在了他的手中。

  
看着手中之物，李帝努轻笑，手指抹过钟辰乐的唇，而后吻住：“辰乐也尝尝你自己的味道吧。”

  
被吻得喘不过气的钟辰乐，想到了一墙之隔的罗渽民。他觉得自己好坏，明明刚刚和渽民哥做完，现在又背着他和帝努哥做这种事，可是...可是他真的好喜欢他们，无论哪一个他都无法放弃...

-

罗渽民觉得昨晚的自己似乎睡得格外地沉，他揉了揉脑袋，想到昨天发生的一切，心里甜丝丝的。可转过头的他却发现李帝努的床上空无一人，突然脸色一变，想到了些什么，冲到钟辰乐的房间，却未料到钟辰乐的房门竟被反锁了。想到曾在网上无意中看到过的开锁方式，他翻出一张硬卡片，将它插到门缝里，上下拔动挤压着，门打开后却看到了令他愤怒的场景。

  
李帝努正从背后抱着钟辰乐，两人浑身赤裸，钟辰乐的脖子上和身上满是青紫的印记，无一不彰显着前一晚的激情。罗渽民握紧了拳，欲上前揪起床上的混蛋，而李帝努恰巧在此刻醒来。看到咬牙切齿想要揍他的罗渽民不慌不忙，低头吻了吻钟辰乐的后颈，然后起身。钟辰乐因他的动作嘤咛了一声，原是李帝努昨晚一直都没有将他的性器从钟辰乐体内拔出，此刻他的动作让钟辰乐扭了扭屁股，精液从收缩的小穴中缓缓流出。

  
“你混蛋！”罗渽民冲上前想要教训李帝努，却被他的下一个动作硬生生止住了脚步。只见李帝努抱起钟辰乐走向浴室，路过时看了他一眼：“我知道你有很多话想说，等帮辰乐清理完我们再聊。”

  
罗渽民面无表情地坐在客厅内，他已经冷静了下来，此刻他需要做的就是和李帝努好好谈一谈。“帝努，关于辰乐和以后，我们好好聊聊吧。”罗渽民抬头对着洗漱完的李帝努冷冷道。

  
“正有此意。”李帝努跨步向前，拉开凳子镇定地坐在了罗渽民对面。

-

没人知道他们在客厅里都聊了些什么，只是在谈话结束后，两人走进钟辰乐的房间，分别站于床的两边，先后俯下身在钟辰乐的唇上印上一吻，而后侧躺在钟辰乐的两旁，握住他的手。睡梦中的钟辰乐迷迷糊糊地睁开眼看了看躺在他两侧的人，轻轻回握住他们的手，再次沉沉睡去。

  
也许对于他们三个人来说，这是一个错误的开始，但却没有一个人愿意结束这个错误……

  
—— The End ——


End file.
